I'm Gonna Luv U
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Hiei has been more distant than usual and somewhat angry with his ookami. So Amaya wrote something for her mate from the heart, but will Hiei listen?  A Song-fic written based on my favorite love song. #1 of the Opposites Attract one-shot series.


**!STOP!**

**Read my Opposites Attract fic before u read this if u haven't already, otherwise this won't make a lick of sense to u.**

**And this my very 1****st**** song fic so be nice.**

**I'm Gonna Luv U**

"Where is he?" Amaya was looking for her mate. Hiei hadn't been really talkative since her fight with Jeiryo. She knew that he was angry with her to an extent for what she did. So she sat down and she wrote something for him. She believed that he thought that she didn't love him like she said she did, but she was going to prove him wrong.

Amaya smelled the air, "There he is." Amaya went to a tree and looked up. There on a branch rested her mate. "Hey Hiei!" She called.

Hiei looked down to see who was calling him, "What is it?" He wondered in surly voice.

"Come down here for a minute." She smiled up at him.

"Why?" Hiei wondered as he saw a ningen object in her hand.

"Just please come down." She whined.

"No." Hiei said.

"Hiei…" Amaya began.

"I said no." Hiei disappeared in a flash of black.

Amaya's face grew sad as she sighed and sat under the tree, guitar on her lap, she picked up her guitar pick, "This is for you Hiei." She stated even though she knew he was no longer there sitting above her.

She began to play and sing softly, "Angel in disguise  
>Stories in his eyes<br>Love for every true heart that it sees.

Was it just a lucky day?  
>That it turned to look my way<br>Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes?" Amaya knew how both people and Hiei looked down upon him, but not her.

"He showed me all new things  
>The shimmer of moonbeams<br>I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
>His happiness surrounds<br>And now I find that my dreams can come true." The ookami remembered how both she and Hiei showed each other wonders that the other never knew.

"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
>I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.<br>I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
>You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." Amaya sang from the very depths of her heart.<p>

She couldn't help but think back to how their relationship was like before they confessed their love for each other and when Jeiryo tried so desperately to tear them apart.

Amaya thought that in a way Jeiryo was getting exactly what he wanted, they were falling apart.

"It didn't start this way  
>It happened just one day<br>You smiled at me and I saw you, differently." When Hiei first kissed her, she had never felt so right.

"Now I'm a tremble just to be  
>A part of you as we<br>Begin a life that's sure to never end." When an ookami, a Lycan mated it was for life, that's what she told him, he was stuck with her and she thought that he was losing interest in their relationship.

"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
>I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.<br>I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
>You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." Amaya felt a tear roll down her cheek as she continued to play.<p>

"The rest of my life babe  
>Loving you." Amaya finished. She meant every word that left her mouth, she sighed, "If only Hiei could hear it."<p>

"I did hear it." A voice spoke, a figure walked to Amaya from the other side of the tree.

"Hiei!" Amaya gasped, she didn't smell him, let alone sensed or heard him.

"Is that what you wanted me to hear?" Amaya stood up to stand in front of her mate.

"Yes." Amaya leaned her guitar against the tree. Hiei grabbed her chin, made her looked at him. He put his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Amaya hugged him and smiled.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Amaya, his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent, "Sing it again."

**Fin**

**Well I can say I like the way this one turned out.**

**Song: I'm gonna love you, Artist: Jennifer Love Hewitt**


End file.
